Well, That Escalated Quickly
by tardissoul
Summary: Andy, Percy's twin sis, is best friends with Charles Beckendorf. After a quest gone wrong, Andy (armed only with her trusty bow and arrows, her wits, and her 6 best friends) is in for the ride of a lifetime. That is, if her friends don't discover her deadly secret first!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! It's Tardissoul again! (OHCRAPNO!) You know you guys love me. So this story was written by my very good friend whom I shall not name and just refer to as ****_S_****. She's one of my very best friends and she hopes you guys like it. Read it. DO IT FOR ****_S!_**** (Please tell me someone got that reference: Let's do it for Johnny! Come on peoplez!) Anyways... love you all and Stay Gold!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything recognizable in this story. Only ****_S's_**** characters and the plot.**

_ 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5..._ I thought as I tapped the seconds away with my pencil. Ding! DIng! Ding! Everyone screamed, "School's out!" Everybody but me and my half brother Tyson. Why you ask? Because everyone has friends to celebrate this moment with but Tyson and me. All our friends are at Camp Half-Blood. By friends I mean Percy's (my baby brother by like one minute) friends and my only actual friend, Charles Beckendorf. He has a girlfriend-Silena Beauregard. She is an all-time camper so we don't really talk that much.

Oh sorry! How rude of me! My name is Andy Jackson. I'm 18 and pretty much look like a female version of Percy besides the whole punk thing going on. I wear a lot of dark colors and have a dark blue streak in my hair that is almost unnoticeable (The Stoll brothers dared me). Mom would have a flip-niption if she found out that I dyed my hair. Enough about me, now back to the story!

I was carefully shoving my favorite books into my bag when Rachel Dare walked by and somehow managed to trip...again. I don't get it. Rachel, Charlie and I used to be best friends in kindergarten. It all changed when IT happened.

I waited near the flagpole at the entrance to school. Tyson said he had to go to the bathroom so I was all alone waiting for my friends to pick me up. When they arrived I quickly jumped in their green truck and told them where Tyson was. When Tyson came back, he was wiping tears from his puffy eyes and wiping his nose on his jacket sleeve. "Tyson, are you okay?" I asked quietly.

"Wow, dude you look totally messed up!" said my friend Castiel (yes like the angel.)

"Was it that Rachel chick again? Cuz I swear to God..." demanded my other friend Martel.

"I'm fine can we just get to camp already?" Tyson stated, not looking at us. We shrugged. Martel -who was sitting in the driver's seat-started the engine and we took off.

**Here it is! Hope you guys like it! Review and I shall present to you an INTERNET COOKIE! Review! DO IT FOR JOHNNY!**


	2. Chapter 2

**HELLO! I'M BAAACCCKKKK! Here's the second chapter of ****_S's_**** story!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING RECOGNIZABLE IN THIS STORY. I ONLY OWN THE PLOTLINE. *starts crying into pillow***

We arrive at camp at exactly 3:04 PM. I grab my luggage and throw it on the floor of the Poseidon cabin. When I walk outside I see a group of people surrounding someone. I walk over but Grover comes up to me and says, "Hey! Chiron needs your help with... this...thing in the Big House."

"Really? And what exactly is that?" I ask.

"This...thing...with...stuff," Grover stutters. _Oohhkaaayy then..._ I think as I walk up to the Big House.

"Hey Chiron!" I chirp happily.

"HEllo is there anything I can help you with?" CHiron replies. I explain what Grove said. "Oh!: Chiron starts as he slaps his forehead. "I need your help with the...uh...fish! Yes the fish! They aren't eating will you talk to them?" He asks as he points to the big fish tank near the couch. I speak with the fish and talk.

"Chiron," I say a minute later.

"Yes?"

"You fed the fish three minutes ago." A pause. "Chiron, what's really going-."

"Chiron, we need to talk!" Percy bursts in and states. "Oh, hey Andy."

"Hi." I say as I hug him. "Percy, have you seen Charlie anywhere? His mom gave me his shoes for graduation." As I say this Percy's face just falls and he looks like he's going to cry. Percy runs outside like his life depended on it. "PERCY!" I yell, running after him. However, I can't find him. I still can't find Charlie, but right now, I need to help my "baby" brother.

Eventually, I track him down to the beach. "Everyone's acting all weird. What the Hades is going on?"

"There's something I need to tell you," he says terrified. "You know that quest I just came back from?" I nod. "Well, Charlie came with me and he blew the ship off but he didn't get off fast enough for me to save him! He's gone and it's all my fault!" Percy yelled. I give him a big hug. I still don't understand what's going on but I help him up so we can start walking to the cabin before it gets dark. On our way to the cabin Percy says,"Beckendorf."

"What?"

"I killed Beckendorf." He blurts. Tears start to form in my eyes and I don't bother to push them back.

"Percy," I whisper," You and I both know that's not true. Beckendorf died trying to save the world and the only reason the ship blew up was because you guys couldn't let those demons live. Charlie sacrificed himself to save everyone else. Don't you dare say it's your fault!" Percy gave me a watery smile. I wrapped my arms around him and put my chin on top of his head.

"Thanks, Andy," Percy whispers,"I needed that."

**Here's chapter two! Hope you guys enjoy! Reviews are always appreciated. Thank you folks, I'll be here all week! Reviews for the poor? Stay gold!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! GUESS WHOOOO?! Hope you guys enjoy Chapter 3 of ****_S's_**** story! Review, please? It'll make me happy and give me motivation to try. Please review! *Gives readers puppy dog eyes***

I woke up and found Percy missing. He must've been eating breakfast. I walk into the bathroom and my first thought was: today is graduation. Graduation without Charlie. _Oh Shit. _Charlie's gone! I walk into the shower and get ready start my day. I go through my luggage to look for my graduation dress, cap, and shoes. While doing this, I stumble upon Charlie's shoes. No one told his mom yet. I walk over to the Athena cabin and knock on the door. Annabeth opens the door and I ask, "Hey, can I please borrow your phone?" She nods and asks what I need it for. "No one told Charlie's mom yet," I reply without making eye contact.

"Oh," is all she says as she hands me the phone. I dial the number and wait for it to ring.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Linda it's me, Andy."

"Oh, hi."

"Are you coming to graduation?"

"Yes, why do you ask," she questions as she grows suspicious. I choke up and start shaking.

"Good. See you soon," I say quickly and hang up.

Time Lapse

"Congratulations seniors of Goode High School! You have finally graduated!" Paul Blowfish... I mean Blofis - my almost stepfather announced. Everyone throws their caps in the air. Except me. Charlie and I planned to throw our hats after everyone else's had landed. Tears form but I push them back.

Something jumps on my back and starts tickling me. "Guess who," asks a deep and creepy voice.

"Grover, get the hell off me!" I yell. I walk away and look for everyone.

"Andy!" I turn around and find Linda and her new husband coming to congratulate me. _Crap. _ "Hey Andy, congratulations," Linda says as she pulls me in for a hug. I tense up and I guess he notices because she says, "It's fine. Chiron told me everything," she whispers in my ear. She lets go so Henry can congratulate me and give me a neatly wrapped box along with a bouquet of flowers.

"Thank you." I say as he gives me a high-five.

My mom runs up to me and starts yelling. "Where have you been? I've been looking everywhere! Why didn't you call me last night! You need to eat! You're too skinny. One day you'll be too weak and you'll have to go to the hospital and I won't come, but I will find a clever way to say I told you so. And how long have you had that blue dye in your hair? When we get home, that is coming right out!"

"But-" I get cut off.

"And another thing! You should be happy that the Stolls told me about the highlight or it would have gone through your brain to make you even more stupider than you are now! And stop walking with your feet inwards you look like damn pigeon," she adds. I know she doesn't mean any of that. It's a side effect to some pills she's taking. Don't worry, it's just Advil. Let's just say that Advil has a different effect on people who have offspring with gods. Blowfish comes and calms mom down as I turn around and see one of the Stoll's crying, laughing, and clutching their stomachs. I weave through the crowd, as he starts running away.

I spot Travis stopping to catch his breath near the stadium. I kick him in the shins and walk away. He's like an older brother to me, of course he's going to try and kick my ass. He tackles me as if he's giving me a hug. I pull my arm back so that my elbow hits his stomach. I quickly take off my heels (because I can't run in them) and run to the parking lot. I find Percy sitting in my car as Annabeth tries to comfort him. I slowly walk away backwardly and bump into Travis. He's been looking at Percy and Annabeth too. "Ooh la la…" he sings. I take my shoes and wack him in the gut. "Jackson, that hurt!" he yells. Percy and Annabeth look over. Dammit. I look at Percy in a way that says sorry. He just nods. I put my shoes back on and walk away to find Connor. Most of the people already left and the place was getting dark.

I found him flirting with some girl. I grabbed his shirt collar and dragged him to the car. "Why do you still have your cap on?" he asked. I didn't answer.

i jumped in the driver's seat and started the engine. I backed out of the lot and saw Mom running towards me with her arms flailing everywhere and yelling. I slammed my heels on the brakes causing everyone to lurch forward. "Sorry, sorry, sorry," I repeated.

"Maybe I should drive," said Travis – who was sitting in the passenger's seat – as he reached for the steering wheel. I slapped his hand away and rolled down the window to see what Mom wanted.

"Andrea Clarrisa Jackson!" everyone started snickering. I just groaned. "Where the hell do you think you're going? Why didn't you tell me you were leaving? Did you make sure everyone used the potty? Have you…" She keeps talking and I keep nodding. This goes on for about 5 minutes. When she leaves everyone starts laughing.


End file.
